median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Installation How do I install Median XL: Sigma? Here you can find an installation guide: Median XL Installation Guide (Windows). Can I still go back to classic LoD? To be able to play the original game alongside Median XL, you'll have to create a copy of a clean Diablo 2 Lord of Destruction installation directory, then install Median XL in either one of the two and create a shortcut for the Diablo II.exe present in the folder where Median XL hasn't been installed. You'll be able to access the original game using the newly created shortcut. Will my classic Lord of Destruction characters work? Not in Median, characters from the original game are not compatible. ---- Compatibility Which Diablo 2 version do I need? Median XL itself runs on the 1.13c patch, but as long as you're using the Median XL Launcher every patch will be compatile, even the latest one. What are the system requirements for Median XL: Sigma? Any system that runs Diablo 2 reasonably well is compatible with Median XL. Note that the Diablo 2 engine is outdated and will seldomly slow down even on a modern system, regardless of system specifications. This is perfectly normal and in most cases unavoidable. The only difference of note is that the minimum resolution required on your system has been increased, and is now 1024x768. Does this mod work on a Mac? Yes. Here's a guide on how to install the mod on a Mac: MXL MacOS guide Does this mod support PlugY? No. Does this mod support Multires? No. Does this mod support D2SE? No. Does this mod support maphack/pickit/bots? The only allowed tools are here: Tools. ---- Crashes and Errors Where can I find solutions for possible errors and tech-related problems? If you experience any, please refer to the official troubleshooting thread: Troubleshooting for Median XL: Sigma or enjoy our Discord server where you'll find all the needed support. ---- Gameplay Where can I find all the informations I need as a new player? You should check the official Documentation and search additional and indepth info by consulting this very wiki. Why can I only put two points into a skill? Skills start out with a maximum level of 2 that goes up by 1 after each six character levels. In other words, the maximum skill level slowly increases as your character levels up. Does skill carry blow/leech/etc.? Any skill that deals weapon damage will carry all weapon modifiers. The exceptions are x% Chance to cast level x Skill on Attack (as opposed to "Striking"), +x to Life/Mana on Striking in Melee and Stun Attack, which only affect melee attacks. You can check all the skill available to the player here: Skills. Where do I get teleport? Some characters have a teleportation skill (amazon: Pounce - assassin: Blink - barbarian: Spirit Walk - necromancer: Bend the Shadows - paladin: Colosseum, Divine Apparition). If you use a different character or you do not have this skill unloked, you can use an item with charges of these skills or a different teleportation spell, several are available in MXL. The most popular is acquired with the staff runeword "Pax Mystica", which has charges of Blink. You can obtain other additional warping skill, such as Teleport and Jitan's Gate, by obtaining some specific Charms in the most advanced Dungeons and Rifts on the hardest difficulty. Will the classic LoD runewords work? The classic LoD runewords have been removed because they would not fit into the new item paradigm. Here you'll find the list of all runewords present in Median XL: Runewords. ---- Features What are the new features I can expect while playing this mod? Median XL modernizes the Diablo II engine by adding many features found in modern games. Tired of manually picking up all those gold piles? The automatic gold-pickup feature will do it for you as you walk near them. Died far away from town and forgot to cast a Town Portal? The corpse retrieval mechanic has been removed, you will now spawn in town with all your gear equipped, so that you don't have to re-join the game. Many other features have been implemented: a higher resolution, one click item movement between cube/stash and inventory, several additional hotkeys, full map reveal on demand, and much more! What about the Crafting system? Our crafting system offers a myriad of possibilities to tailor every piece of your equipment to your needs. Customise any runeword with jewels and if you haven't found any you like - craft your own! Apply a limited amount of bonus stats to any equipment slot via Mystic Orbs purchaseable from vendors, with unique drop only versions providing great power. If you're feeling lucky you can sacrifice a reward from an endgame quest for a chance of adding unique bonuses to your gear. Rare items which are competitive to uniques and runewords, and which can be shrine crafted with custom stats according to your needs to create something truly spectacular. What are Uberquests? Doing the same mazes over and over again was getting stale. Median XL features dozens of new locations which host multiple endgame quests where the map layout actually comes into play. Always loyal to the Diablo lore, Uberquests are the ultimate challenge of Median XL. They involve special difficult monsters and bosses to kill, offering special and unique rewards once defeated. For more information see: *Dungeon Uberquests *Rift Uberquests What are Challenges? Challenges reward you for completing difficult tasks under special rules. See: *Challenges ---- Strategy and Tactics What is the best class? The best class is the class you like the most. Physical damage kills me easily! Defence rating and defensive skills are much more important in Median XL than in classic LoD. Note that in Diablo II your defence is ignored when you run and your block chances are severely reduced, fortunately in Median XL walk speed is much faster and more comfortable. Elemental damage kills me easily! Improve your resistances. It is important to bring your resistances to the cap as soon as you're able to. As for poison damage, the Poison Length Reduced by xx% modifier is very useful. In the end game, you should be able to find items with a bonus to maximum resistances, allowing you to increase your resistances to even higher levels. My weapon attacks don't do enough damage! Aside from the obvious solution of getting a better weapon, you can also invest into skills that increase your damage or put points into strength or dexterity. Unlike in classic LoD, the strength and dexterity bonuses make a noticable difference at high levels, especially if you have no skills that add +% damage. The description of the weapon tells you how much damage you gain at your current strength or dexterity value. My spells don't do enough damage! The +x% to Element Spell Damage modifiers are plentiful and powerful. Get some of these bonuses and you will notice a significant difference. Also make sure to put some points into energy to benefit from the spell damage synergy. The spell description of affected spells tells you how much of a damage bonus you gain at your current energy value. How many elements do I need? Regular enemies can only have one natural elemental high absorb percentage, so two elements is fine. But there might be few exceptions. Notable values of Physical resistences are also seldomly present. Items with -x% to Enemy Element Resistance can be used to further reduce an enemy's resistance and improve your clear-speed. Note that if an enemy is completely immune to all damage types, this is usually an uberquest boss and there is a trick to killing it. Consult the description of the uberquest. My minions die all the time! Many items carry the +x% Bonus to Summoned Minion Life modifier. Focus on these items and your minions will get much stronger. Focus also on items with +x% Bonus to Summoned Minion Resistances to increase your minions' survivability against elemental damage. ---- Multiplayer Can I play Median XL: Sigma with other people? '''Does Median XL have a realm?' Yes, Median XL officially supports TCP/IP multiplayer and has its own realm: The Sin War. It also feature a thriving economy. The Sin War section on the official Forum and our Discord allow players to find each other and play on the realm together. '''TCP/IP or open battle.net doesn't work!' Make sure that all players in the game have the same version of Diablo II LoD, the same version of the Median XL. I checked all that and it still doesn't work! Median XL does not interfere with your ability to play multiplayer. This is not a Median XL problem. If a router or LAN is involved, Diablo II may display an incorrect IP address; consult a site like www.whatismyip.com to obtain your public IP. If you still don't have luck, ask for help on the Forum or our Discord. What are the rules regarding the Multiplayer experience on The Sin War? You can read the rules here: TSW rules. ----